nothing left to lose II Jealousy
by TIGERLILYWULF
Summary: read and review.... tell me anything i might have to do to make it better *is on knees*


Sequel to Nothing Left to Lose   
Nothing Left to Lose II- Jealousy

The reunion between Duo and Heero won't last long... Artie can't stand the fact that Heero will be taking Duo away from her so she does all that she can to make sure that doesn't happen... In the most exciting episode of Nothing Left to Lose. heh ^-^; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^1 year later^ 

Heero stood in front of the window at his safe house.   
'I wonder what Duo is doing?'   
As soon as Heero turned away from the window the person he was staying with walked in.   
"What's wrong?" His friend/lover asked.   
Heero sighed, "I still think of him."   
His friend/lover aka Liz walked up to him and hugged him, "Go back to him."   
Heero returned her hug.   
"What about you?"   
Liz stood back, "Don't worry about me." she smiled.   
Heero smiled back, "You're so understanding."   
She looked at him, "I feel bad that I took you from him... so I feel I should give back." Heero nodded. 

^Somewhere in Colony 02^ 

Artie woke up and decided to put on Linkin Park music.   
This music woke up Duo, but he didn't mind.   
_"Forfeit the game... Before somebody else... Takes you out of the frame... Puts your... name to shame... Cover up your face... You can't run the race... The pace is too fast... You just won't last..."_   
As the music played throughout the house Artie decided it was time to wash the clothes. So she went through every room picking up every piece of clothing that looked dirty. When she entered Duo's room she sighed.   
"My god... I thought my room was horrible... (shouts to Duo who was in the shower) This room looks like it was hit by a tornado!"   
Duo giggled to himself.   
Artie sighed again.   
The shower turned off and Duo waltzed right into his now clean room.   
"Uh oh... now I can't find anything."   
_"You love the way I look at you... While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through... You take away if I give in... My life... My pride is broken..."_   
So he walked over to his dresser, opened a drawer, and sighed.   
"Where the hell are my Chibi Deathscythe boxers!" Duo yelled from his room.   
Artie stood in the doorway and sighed, "I'm washing them."   
"_You like to think you're never wrong_   
_(You live what you learn)_   
_You have to act like you're someone_   
_(You live what you learn)_   
_You want someone to hurt like you_   
_(You live what you learn)_   
_You want to share what you have been through_   
_(You live what you learn)_"   
Duo closed the drawer, "Oh ok."   
Artie walked away, 'What a weirdo.'   
_"You love the things I say i'll do_   
_The way i'll hurt myself again just get back at you_   
_You take away when I give in_   
_My life_   
_My pride is broken."_   
Duo walked out of his room and ran to the kitchen.   
Artie walked back to her room and changed the song.   
_"I woke up in a dream today_   
_To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor_   
_Forgot all about yesterday_   
_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_   
_A little taste of hypocrisy..."_   
Duo looked around the kitchen, "Hey where's my lunch box?"   
Artie walked back into the kitchen and tapped his shoulder causing him to jump and scream. Duo turned around and glared at her, "What's wrong with you?"   
She snorted, "Here Mr. Jumpy."   
She handed him his boxers. Duo took them and said he was sorry.   
_"And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react_   
_Even though you're so close to me_   
_You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back_   
_It's true / the way I feel_   
_Was promised by your face..."_   
She looked at him with a concerned look, "Do you still think of him?"   
He looked at her, "NO... not after what he did to me... (looks down and sighs) maybe why?"   
"You've been real jumpy lately... and you have said his name numerous times in your sleep."   
He sighed, "Sorry."   
_"The sound of your voice_   
_Painted on my memories_   
_Even if you're not with me_   
_I'm with you..."_   
She put her hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should go look for him."   
He shrugged, "I dunno... what if I did find him... what would I say or do?"   
She back away, "Duo... I hate to see you unhappy... you know I would do anything for you."   
He looked at her, "I know... but ever since he left me for whoever..."   
Artie looked away, "I know I'm just your sister 'n all (pause) (then Artie jumped on him) I'd do anything to make you forget Heero seriously..."   
Duo's eyes widened, "Really?"   
Artie stepped back, brushed her hair away, and grinned, "Really."   
Duo thought about it, "Incest..."   
Artie snapped her fingers, "Remember you still have to go to work."   
Duo jumped, "I'm gonna be late!"   
_"You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside_   
_You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes_   
_I hit you and you hit me back_   
_We fall to the floor / the rest of the day stands still_   
_Fine line between this and that."_   
Artie shook her head, "Dummkopf."   
Duo ran to his room, changed into his work clothes, kissed Artie on the way out, "Sayonara." and drove off to work.   
"Well ok I lied... you're not late... you're about an hour early." She giggled to herself.   
_"When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real_   
_Now I'm trapped in this memory_   
_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react_   
_Even though you're close to me_   
_You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back_   
_no_   
_No matter how far we've come_   
_I can't wait to see tomorrow_   
_With you."_   
As Duo drove to work he began thinking, 'Hmm you know ever since I moved in with Artie I've grown closer to her... what of Heero came and took me away... I would miss her to much... well I'll handle that when it happens.. if it ever did... which I doubt." 

^Back at Heero's safe house^ 

"Did you find him yet?" Liz asked eating a sammich.   
Heero shook his head. "Maybe I should try locating Artie."   
Liz- ?? "Who's that?"   
Heero typed in her name and waited for a response.   
"She's Duo's sister... she's usually always easy to find."   
*beep*   
'No matches... hmm?'   
"I'm going to try her real name."   
"What's her real name?"   
Heero looked at her, "Artemis Lily Reese."   
Liz's eyes got wide, "I know her... but as Artemis Jade Maxwell."   
"Jade?" Heero asked confused.   
"Yeah when she used to work for OZ they used to call her the Jade Jewel b/c she always wore her jade necklace every time she went into battle."   
She continued, "The necklace was given to her by a pilot she used to like... after she was given to necklace the pilot was killed."   
"I didn't know she used to work for OZ."   
Liz finished her sammich, "Oh yeah she worked for OZ for 2 years."   
Heero looked back at the screen, 'Under cover work Artie... good job... You're just a sneaky as Trowa."   
"It says here she's located at Colony 02."   
'I thought you would be harder to find than this... do you want them to find you?'   
"Do you suppose Duo could be there?" Heero asked.   
"If not Artie could tell you where he is." Liz said to reassure him.   
"All right I'm going to Colony 02... but first I'll send a message."   
"All right." Liz said as she walked into her room.   
Heero started typing, "Artemis... Why did you let your name be easy to find... what is that you want?"   
Heero sat back and waited for a response. 

^Artie's house^ 

*Beep... Beep*   
Artie woke up from her nap and heard her annoying laptop beeping.   
She got up and walked over to it, sat down, and opened it.   
'A message... from who?'   
'Heero?!... what the hell... what does he want?'   
She opened the message and it read, "Artemis... Why did you let your name be easy to find... what is that you want?"   
She sat back and began to type, "Heero... I let my name be easy to find so I can show OZ that I'm not afraid."   
*Beep* -sending message- *beep* -message sent-   
'I haven't heard from him in a long time... I don't care if I'm found... I just don't want Duo to be found.'   
Heero's laptop beeped.   
He opened the message.   
"Heero... I let my name be easy to find so I can show OZ that I'm not afraid."   
Heero rubbed his chin, "Artemis... All right... How would you feel if I came to see you."   
*beep* -sending message- *beep* -message sent-   
Artie opened the message, "Artemis... All right... How would you feel if I came to see you."   
Artie laughed and typed, "I know what you want and you can have it... good night."   
*beep* -sending message- *beep* -message sent-   
Heero opened the message, "I know what you want and you can have it... good night."   
Heero sat back mad, "I will see him whether you like it or not." 

^Later that day at Artie's house^ 

Duo ran into the house, "Artie... Artie!"   
Artie looked up from the couch, Nani?"   
Duo calmed himself, "What's wrong?"   
'I won't tell him.'   
Artie sat up, "I'm just tired... anyway you were going to say?"   
Duo sat down next to her, "I got promoted."   
Artie's eyes lit up, "That's great!"   
They hugged each other and then... went to bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
